Let Me Make It Up To You
by BTRlover17
Summary: Logan makes it up to Carlos. Continuation of I Don't Love Her, I Love You


**Let Me Make It Up To You **

**Pairing: Logan and Carlos**

**Summary: Logan makes it up to Carlos. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you may recognise, even though I would love to. I only own my own ideas. **

**This is a continuation to my story I Don't Love Her, I Love You. It would be advisable to read it before reading this.**

**I am dedicating this story to MyHeroRaven who asked for a second part and to Sum1Cooler who left me the most awesome review for I Don't Love Her, I Love you and who also asked for a second part. So this is for you guys. I hope you enjoy it. **

"_I'm not going anywhere; I have a whole afternoon to make up for." Logan said, crawling up the bed._

Carlos shivered as he felt Logan's hand brush his knee, slowly making its way up his thigh. It stopped before it reached Carlos' groin, the rest of Logan's body catching up with his wandering hand. Logan smiled softly at his boyfriend, a hand moving to cup Carlos' cheek. Carlos returned the sentiment, leaning into Logan's touch.

Logan stroked the soft skin under his hand as he leaned in and closed the distance between their lips. Carlos emitted a small gasp as Logan connected their lips, the kiss nothing but sweet and gentle. Carlos' hand moved to curl around the back of Logan's neck, fingers toying with the small hairs at the nape of his neck, lips sliding insistently against Logan's.

The kiss was quick to deepen, Logan's tongue poking out to swipe along Carlos' bottom lip, the Latino more than happy to open up for his lover. Logan's tongue swooped forward, brushing over Carlos' sensitive spots before pressing harshly against each and every one of them. Carlos moaned into the kiss, his free hand moving to grip Logan's hip, drawing him closer.

Their tongues duelled for dominance, Logan allowing Carlos to take over for a moment before claiming his dominance once again. The hand on Logan's hip tightened its grip, small almost high pitch moans catching in the Latino's throat. Logan's free hand moved to play with the hem of Carlos' shirt, fingers dipping under the material before pressing his palm against Carlos' stomach.

Carlos jerked into the touch, muscles tensing beneath Logan's hand. The pair pulled away, their lips making a slight pop as they did. Logan pressed his forehead against Carlos' for a moment before brushing his nose gently against Carlos'. The Latino giggled at the action, returning the gesture. It would have been out of place in this situation if it had been with anyone else but with Logan it felt right, like everything else that felt right with Logan.

Logan's fingers twitched against Carlos' stomach as Carlos' fingers tangled in his hair, tugging as if to say 'don't stop'. Pressing a gentle kiss to Carlos' cheek, Logan made his way over to Carlos' ear, tugging the lobe into his mouth. Carlos moaned as he felt Logan's teeth graze the skin in his mouth, the smart boy's fingers tracing patterns over Carlos' stomach.

Pulling Carlos' lobe between his teeth, Logan let the skin spring back into place, placing a series of kisses down the Latino's neck. Licking a line over Carlos' pulse point, Logan moaned low in his throat as Carlos' fingers dug into the skin of his hip, no doubt leaving bruises. Grazing his teeth, Logan smirked against the skin as Carlos shivered under his touch, the tan boy's neck always having been one of his most sensitive spots.

Biting down gently, Logan felt his cock harden beneath the material of his jeans as Carlos moaned and arched under him. Sliding his hand down Carlos' stomach, Logan moaned against Carlos' neck as his hand reached the prominent bulge in Carlos' jeans. Pressing harshly against the bulge, Logan pulled back, tongue flicking out against the purple mark now standing out in stark contrast against Carlos' tan skin.

Keeping his palm pressed against Carlos' erection, Logan flicked his tongue against the mark once again before licking a path down to Carlos' collarbone. Pressing the heel of his palm harshly against Carlos' erection, Logan nibbled lightly on the protruding bone which quickly turned into biting. Leaving a similar mark on Carlos' collarbone, Logan reluctantly withdrew his hand from between Carlos' legs.

Gripping the hem of Carlos' shirt, Logan pulled the material upwards revealing more and more of that beautiful caramel coloured skin. Logan subconsciously licked his now dry lips as he took in Carlos' now bare torso. Tugging the material over Carlos' head, Logan pulled back to take in the beautiful sight of his lover.

Wide brown eyes were hooded with lust, a pink tint dusting Carlos' cheeks. His lips were red and kiss swollen, the tan boy's tongue poking out to wet the now dry skin. Carlos' chest rose unsteadily with each breath he took, his slightly pronounced abs tensing each time. Logan gasped as Carlos' hand slid from his hip to palm at the ever growing bulge in his jeans.

"Fuck Carlos." Logan moaned, his hips bucking up into Carlos' touch.

Insistent yet clumsy hands tugged at the buttons fastening Logan's shirt together, Carlos muttering something inaudible under his breath as he struggled. Logan smiled at his boyfriend's actions, fingers moving quickly to pop each button free. When the last button popped free, Carlos ran his hands down Logan's now exposed chest and stomach, revelling in the way the pale boy arched into his touch.

Pushing the material off of Logan's shoulders, Carlos waited impatiently as Logan disposed of his shirt. As soon as Logan's attention was turned towards him once again, Carlos' hands went to work on the button of Logan's jeans, fingers brushing fleetingly across the smart boy's cloth covered dick. Logan moaned as Carlos popped the button, pulling the zipper down agonisingly slowly, taking time to brush a finger over Logan's boxer covered dick.

Stepping off the bed, Logan let his jeans fall to the ground, kicking them to the side when they pooled around his ankles. His fingers moved to the waistband of his boxers but a small hoarse 'stop' from Carlos made Logan pause. Looking up at the Latino, Logan bit his lip to suppress his moan. At some point when Logan had been removing his jeans, Carlos had removed his own, revealing that he had been wearing nothing underneath them.

Logan licked his dry lips once more before climbing onto the bed once again, crawling what he hoped was seductively to the waiting Latino. When he reached Carlos, Logan wrapped his hand around the back of his neck and pulled him into a desperate kiss. Tongues duelled and teeth clashed as the kiss turned sloppy, Logan's hand snaking down to wrap around Carlos' cock.

"Logan." Carlos moaned as Logan gave an experimental tug, his eyes fluttering shut.

As Logan pumped his cock, Carlos brought a hand up to tweak at Logan's nipple. He smirked when he felt the pale boy's hand falter on his cock, choosing instead to arch into Carlos' touch. Pinching the bud once more, Carlos drew his hand back, ignoring the small whimper of protest Logan emitted. Instead he leant forward and engulfed the now erect nub in his mouth, tongue flicking over the skin.

The hand on his cock stopped as Logan arched forward into Carlos' mouth, a string of 'oh yeah's' and 'more' spilling through his parted lips. Carlos smirked against Logan's chest, sliding his hand up Logan's thigh to grip against Logan's cock through his boxers.

"Carlos." Logan moaned thrusting his hips into the smaller boy's hand.

Pulling his hand away, Carlos continued his ministrations on Logan's nipple as his fingers curled around the waistband of Logan's boxers. Logan lifted his hips up to aid the removal as Carlos tugged the material down his legs. Throwing the material to a random corner of the room, Carlos wrapped his fingers around Logan's cock, giving an experimental tug.

"Fuck Carlos." Logan moaned his hips bucking into the Latino's touch.

Carlos smirked as he pulled away from Logan's nipple, nipping lightly at Logan's chin. Leaning forward until he could feel Logan's breath against his lips, Carlos murmured. "I want you to shove your big cock up my tight ass."

Carlos heard Logan's breath catch in his throat, hips thrusting upwards as Carlos continued to stroke his cock. Logan gasped as Carlos ran his thumb over the head of his cock, collecting the pre cum that had gathered there. Logan whimpered as Carlos unfurled his fingers from around his cock, sucking his thumb into his mouth, moaning as the taste of Logan of burst across his tastebuds.

It was Carlos' turn to gasp as Logan wrapped his hand around Carlos' cock, pumping him slowly at first. Pressing a swift kiss to the Latino's lips, Logan traced his tongue along Carlos' jaw until he reached the tan boy's ear.

"Lay back so I can get you ready." Logan whispered, tongue tracing the shell of Carlos' ear.

Carlos let out a small whimper, body arching into Logan's touch. Whining as Logan let go of his cock, Carlos was quick to lie back on the bed, his head resting comfortably on the pillow, as his legs automatically spread. Looking down his body, Carlos shot Logan a smile which was oh so innocent but oh so dirty at the same time.

Logan smiled back, his hand reaching over to the bedside cabinet to get the lube, his hand scrabbling around the drawer before finally curling around the tube. Pulling back, Logan manoeuvred himself between Carlos' spread legs. Rubbing a hand over Carlos' thigh, Logan squeezed some lube onto his fingers.

Smiling down at his lover, Logan reached down between Carlos' legs and spread the cool substance over the Latino's entrance. Carlos shivered as he felt the cool liquid touch his skin, nodding at Logan to carry on. Rubbing his free hand over Carlos' thigh, Logan pressed a finger past the tight ring of muscle. He felt Carlos tense beneath him, his hand continuing its soothing ministrations on Carlos' thigh as he smiled softly down at the Latino.

"Relax" Logan whispered, fingers moving upwards to trace a pattern into the skin of Carlos' hip.

Logan began to move his finger in and out when he felt Carlos' insides relax around the digit, crooking it in an attempt to find that one spot. Carlos moaned softly when Logan brushed over his sweet spot, prompting the smart boy to add another digit. Sliding a second digit in next to the first, Logan began a scissoring motion, crooking his fingers upwards every now and again.

"Logan." Carlos moaned thrusting back onto the smart boy's fingers as Logan hit his prostate dead on.

Logan smirked and pressed against it once more, cock throbbing as he watched Carlos' back arched off the bed.

"Logie, I'm ready." Carlos moaned, his hips thrusting back onto Logan's fingers.

Logan pulled his fingers back, ignoring Carlos' whine of protest. Squeezing some lube into his palm, Logan quickly spread the substance along his cock, hips thrusting forward into his fist. Fitting himself between Carlos' legs, Logan leant down and connected his lips to Carlos'. The kiss was chaste and gentle, Logan's way of calming Carlos down for the next part.

Pulling back, Logan gripped the base of his cock, slowly guiding himself into Carlos. Carlos whimpered slightly as he felt Logan's cock stretch him, the usual dull pain that came with being penetrated shooting through his body occasionally. However it quickly disappeared as Logan wrapped a hand around Carlos' cock, pumping him in an attempt to distract him.

When his hips met Carlos, Logan stilled his body for a moment giving the Latino a chance to get used to the intrusion. Bringing a hand up, Logan cupped Carlos cheek, peppering small kisses over his face. It wasn't long before Logan felt Carlos' insides relax around his length, the tan boy moaning a small 'move'.

Pulling his hips back, Logan slowly rolled them forward, eyes fluttering shut as Carlos' walls gripped his length. Hearing Carlos' own small moan of pleasure, Logan repeated the action his hands anchoring themselves on Carlos' hips.

"Faster." Carlos moaned, his legs wrapping themselves around Logan's waist.

Not wanting to deny his lover anything, Logan picked up the pace, fingers digging into Carlos' skin surely leaving bruises. Harsh pants and moans filled the room, Logan's hips slapping against Carlos' with each thrust. Logan's hips stuttered as he felt Carlos' nails rake across his back, the Latino moaning as Logan's cock brushed his prostate.

"L...L...Logan." Carlos panted, his hips bucking up to meet Logan's with every thrust.

Angling his hips, Logan thrust in again, hitting Carlos' sweet spot dead on. Carlos arched off the bed, Logan's name leaving his lips in a broken moan. Logan's thrust became slower and more deliberate as he continued to assault Carlos' prostate, the Latino's moans growing louder and more accented each time.

"L...L...Logie." Carlos moaned, hands gripping Logan's forearms.

Logan grunted as he thrust forward, signalling that he understood what Carlos meant. Moving a hand from Carlos' hip, Logan wrapped his fingers around the smaller teen's cock, pumping him in time with his thrusts. Feeling that familiar feeling build in the pit of his stomach, Logan doubled his efforts, his hips snapping forward as his hand moved sloppily along Carlos' cock. He could tell Carlos was close by the way the tan boy's walls clenched sporadically around his dick.

"I'm close." Carlos moaned, back arching off the bed.

"Let go baby." Logan whispered, pressing the head of his cock directly against Carlos' sweet spot.

With a broken moan that sound suspiciously like Logan's name, Carlos came covering Logan's fist and his own stomach. The clenching of the small boy's walls around his length became too much for Logan. Pressing his hips to Carlos' one final time, Logan let his orgasm overtake him, moaning as waves of pleasure washed over his body.

As the last waves of pleasure racked their bodies, Logan felt his arms give out slumping forward to lie against Carlos. Harsh pants filled the now silent room, the pair attempting to regulate their breathing once again. Logan was the first to move, pulling out of Carlos' gently before flopping beside him. Turning his head on the pillow, the smart boy watched as his boyfriend's eyes fluttered shut before opening again.

Brushing the back of his hand against Carlos' cheek, Logan smiled softly as Carlos leaned into the touch before turning now sleepy eyes towards him.

"You okay baby?" Logan asked, tracing a finger along Carlos' jaw.

"Mmmm good." Carlos replied smiling softly at the pale boy.

"Did I make it up to you?" Logan asked.

He couldn't stop the giggle that escaped his lips as Carlos grunted in response, eyes fluttering shut. Moving closer to the tan boy, Logan threw an arm over Carlos' stomach, pulling him closer. Taking a look at his lover's face, Logan wasn't surprised to find Carlos' eyes firmly shut, his breaths evening out. Pressing a final kiss to Carlos' shoulder, Logan laid his head against the pillow and joined in his boyfriend in the land of dreams.

**Okay so I'm not sure how I feel about the ending. I just hope you all enjoyed it. **

**Here's a little announcement for all the lover's of Big Time Love or Lust, Avenging Betrayal, A Kogan Story, A Jagan Story, Kissing and OT4. As from September 1****st ****(Thursday), I will be attempting to write new chapters and update each of these fics. I apologise now for such a long wait on some of them but I hit a writer's block with them and then got carried away writing one shots. I hope you can all forgive me and check out the new chapters when they are posted. **


End file.
